conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trauga/Miscellaneous
This is for important information that is kept out of the main page for aesthetic purposes. Rules Section I: Membership and Activity #Anyone who desires to have ties with an existing nation of Trauga must join the Trauga community and ensure that their nation's history does not conflict with Trauga's canonical history. If it does conflict, the person expressing interest in joining must agree to modify their nation's history wherever, and whenever necessary. #Any accepted events are considered canonical and therefore, such events apply to all nations that shares ties with the event. Any effects of said events be it positive or negative to a specific nation are canonical and cannot be changed depending on what role the event played in the course of the nation's history. #Collaborators agree to resolve any conflicts or disputes regarding events or information together and that failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. #If ever a collaborator leaves and does not participate in Trauga for an extended period of time, their nation will not be greatly altered in any way unless dictated by the community. When the participant returns, all changes are to be considered canonical and cannot be reverted back. Section II: Continuity and Canonical Events #All events and history of your nation(s) must be consistent with Trauga's and all other participating countries. #Dates and other important events may be subject to the review of the community. The collaborator whose work is in question agrees to rectify any of its information to comply with Trauga's. #If major real world events take place in a specific country, and that real world country or area is controlled by someone, the collaborator responsible may have the choice to include or not. If the collaborator agrees to have it included, the event, unless through the expressive rejection of the community consensus, shall become canonical in Trauga. Section III: Nations #All events and history of your nation(s) must be consistent with Trauga's and all other participating countries. #Dates and other important events may be subject to the review of the community. The collaborator whose work is in question agrees to rectify any of its information to comply with Trauga's. #If major real world events take place in a specific country, and that real world country or area is controlled by someone, the collaborator responsible may have the choice to include or not. If the collaborator agrees to have it included, the event, unless through the expressive rejection of the community consensus, shall become canonical in Trauga. Section III: Nations #All nations must have well-written, updated, and maintained wiki articles (short articles are to be kept in your sandbox until later expansion). #Each participant could control a total of nine nations; one green nation, three red nations, and five grey nations. Nations created for deliberate personal gain (i.e., forming military alliances, political unions or economic agreements) is heavily discouraged and only allowed in an occasional basis. #To prevent a significant change in the geopolitical balance of power, countries are restricted to several indicators. #Once someone claims a country, it is off-limits to other players. Maps Map of Nations Map of Continents Map of Claimed Nations Map of Nations by "claiming class" List of states by known population #Shazan ~ 1+ billion #Qin ~ 450 million #Unnamed nation ~ 300 million #Sǒngrìn ~ 208 million List of states by known GDP # #Qin ~ $13.5 trillion #Sǒngrìn ~ $7.904 trillion